


Reaming the Reaper

by TheVClaw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Caught, Deepthroating, Dildos, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVClaw/pseuds/TheVClaw
Summary: Soldier 76 goes on a solo mission to a ruined Seattle, after discovering an unknown signal linked to a bomb set to destroy the still-standing Sky Needle. Upon arriving in the city, he discovers Reaper near the bombing site. The two have a heated battle through the wreckage, exhausting all of their ammunition by the time they find themselves inside of an abandoned shop. Unfortunately, just as the two were about to engage in hand-to-hand combat, they soon realize that they ended up in a rather... unorthodox storefront. More specifically, Soldier and Reaper find themselves trapped in a sex-shop; and after their only exit collapsed behind them, the two are left trapped with no chance of escape...Fortunately, they had plenty of means to vent their pent-up feelings through the store's remaining merchandise.Note: This story was the official winner of September's Randomizer poll on my Official Patreon Page (Patreon.com.TheVClaw). The winning prompts included Reaper as the main character, a sex shop as the setting, and breakup sex as the main kink. If you want to help contribute to future stories, or just want to show your support to a freelance writer, feel free to visit my Patreon for more content.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 32





	Reaming the Reaper

Even with how clear and serene the skies may have looked, the landscapes all around lay completely void of life. As the forests off in the distance continued to burn to ash, the remnants of buildings and destroyed cars littered the former cityscape. Broken slabs of concrete and asphalt were all that remained of the city streets, while shattered glass and debris covered everything in a fine powder like snow. If it wasn’t for the infamous Space Needle, which was miraculously still standing proudly in the distance, it would’ve been hard to believe the region used to be Seattle a short time ago. 

However, for the two still-living beings running through the wreckage, it was doubtful that either of them were too keen on sight-seeing for the moment. 

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

The city of Seattle was no more, so there weren’t any other noises among the dead space to cover the sounds of thundering gunfire. Bullets and shells of all kinds ricocheted off of abandoned buildings and street signs, causing the ground to rumble beneath the two fighters’ feet. Explosions went off every ten seconds or so, making it feel like they were fighting in the middle of an apocalyptic earthquake. But despite the cataclysmic setting and rapid gunfire, both of the living souls were still going at it with everything they had in their arsenal. 

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

One of those fighters was running through every tight crevice and opening they could find, choosing to keep themselves in the shadows for better coverage. But even with how diligent they were with having the upper-hand in cover, it was easy to see the trail they were leaving behind. Inside of his pitch-black trenchcoat, a seemingly endless supply of single-use shotguns were constantly slipping out from his sleeves to keep both hands armed at all times; but instead of just reloading the guns whenever they were emptied, they would just toss the weapons aside and take a couple of loaded ones from his mobile armory. The strategy was wasteful to say the least, but it seemed to be a valid means to keeping constant gunfire against his opponent.

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

Unlike his rival, the other fighter was trying to keep higher ground to survey their attacker down below. In his hands, his Heavy Pulse Rifle remained glue-tight in his grip as he littered the destroyed city with relentless shots. Despite the scope he had equipped for better accuracy, he wasn’t able to hit the cloaked being who darted behind fallen cars or rubble. Instead, all he was left with was a bitter expression on his face, which was only half as menacing as the skull-shaped mask the shotgun-wielding opponent was wearing. “Urrrghhh!! DAMMIT, GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!!”

His grip tightened around the trigger of his rifle, and he belted out a guttural cry of rage as he tried to keep the cloaked fighter in his crosshairs. Bullet after bullet thundered out from his barrel relentlessly, piercing through metal and concrete like butter. Even with his additional coverage, the masked opponent had to stumble through some wreckage to get out of the line of fire. Unfortunately, as soon as he found himself out of a pile of wrecked cars, his presence left a clear opening for one final shot:

POW!!!

With a single well-placed shot, the black-cloaked figure fell to the ground with an audible groan. Meanwhile atop the pile of rubble across the street, the assailant finally sighed in relief before lowering his rifle. He used that brief moment of satisfaction to pull off his protective mask, and wipe his brow with a smirk. He then wiped the sweat from his palm against his blue jacket, which still had the worn tag reading ‘Morrison’ engraved over an old Overwatch insignia. 

“Jeeze…” The grizzled fighter pulled off the earpiece holding his blue tracking shade, and carefully wiped the plastic clean with his shirt. As the desolate landscape turned silent once more, all he could do was huff to himself with a shake of his head. “I gotta hand it to you, Gabe,” he muttered, almost sounding impressed following his successful shot, “you definitely tried to give it your--”

BLAM!!!

“GAH!!” He reeled back in surprise after that shotgun blast, which was somehow within range to blow the mask out of his hand. The device fell to the ground with a loud shatter, handicapping him of one of his largest technical advantages. He gripped his hand with a pained grimace, but was fortunate that the blast didn’t hurt his hand. When he looked back down to where his opponent was lying, he cursed himself when he saw the figure was gone from the street. “UGH!! GOD DAMMIT, REAPER!!!”

He brought his rifle back up, and abandoned his mask as he rushed down the pile of rubble with a deathly cry. His eyes peered towards any open crevices or shadows, hell-bent on finding any source of movement to help him find his opponent. As he kept one eye open, and constantly barraged the landscape with round after round of his depleting ammo, he wasn’t able to see the cloaked figure looming in closer between shots. 

“Nnnnnfffff…” Just behind an overturned bus, the fighter known as Reaper was gritting his teeth while clutching his shoulder. The sounds of soldier’s rifle-ammo may have been growing louder, but Reaper wasn’t able to pull back while dripping blood. He took a moment to inspect the gunshot that went through his shoulder, thankfully not hitting any major arteries or bone in the process. Fortunately, since he was still holding one of his last shotguns in his injured hand, he was quick to bandage himself as best as he could with his free hand. As soon as he equipped himself with the final shotgun in his other hand, Reaper reeled his head up to shout into the skies, “IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, SOLDIER?! YOU’RE GETTING RUSTY AND YOU KNOW IT!!”

“WHAT WAS THAT?!?” Instantly after Soldier’s enraged yell, the bus Reaper was hiding behind became Swiss cheese from a barrage of gunfire. Reaper was quick to find shelter behind another abandoned car, just as the bus erupted in hellfire from a heavy explosion. If it wasn’t for the earpieces behind his mask, Reaper was sure he would’ve lost his hearing from that deafening blast. However, even though he was safe from the explosion, Reaper had to run through the countless shadows as Soldier got on his trail. “I SEE YOU, REAPER!! I SEE YOU NOW!!!”

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

His heavy pulse rifle cut through as much of the wreckage and debris as possible, leaving Reaper to scurry in a panic on the defense. Even though he still had his shotguns in both hands, he knew that he would need to make his shots count to keep from going empty. So instead of just shooting behind him blindly, Reaper made a beeline towards a pile of wreckage that looked to be a dilapidated building. He had no idea what may have been past that opening, or even if it was a feasible means of escape against the Soldier behind him; but with a quick dash through the shadows, he lunged in through the opening to disappear from Soldier’s line of sight.

“DAMMIT!!” Soldier ran towards the wreckage while reloading his rifle, and tried not to groan to himself in frustration. Much like Reaper, it seemed that he was down to his last magazine of ammunition. However, since he got a confirmed hit on Reaper, and even looked to have injured him in the process, he was determined to corner the assailant and get his revenge. So just like Reaper, Soldier ran through the opening of the rubble to make pursuit. “GET BACK HERE!!”

Soldier soon found himself in the remains of an abandoned storefront, with most of the shelves toppled over with boxes strewn all across the floor. Due to the lack of windows or outside light, Soldier could only assume that Reaper was still lurking inside and waiting in the shadows. Soldier made sure his rifle was locked and loaded as he stood at the entrance, scanning the interior as best as he could. Despite how dark the space looked to be, it was also small enough to make him act impulsively. Much like in the climax of First Blood, Soldier let out a primal roar of pure, unadulterated rage as he emptied his magazine all across the shop. 

“GNNNAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!”

POWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOW-Click! Click Click! Click!

The walls were riddled with bullet-holes, as were countless boxes of merchandise that were destroyed by Soldier’s overenthusiastic gun-play. By the time he finished his bloodthirsty assault, Soldier was left panting while repeatedly pulling the useless trigger. The barrel of his rifle was smoking more than a 420-themed Instagram page, its ammunition completely emptied out. But even with his rifle being nothing more than a paperweight, Soldier held it tightly as he scanned the building as best as he could from his vantage point. “C’mon… C’mon, where the hell are ya, you--”

BLAM!!!

Before he could come up with a valid insult regarding his opponent, a sudden shotgun blast from Reaper shot the Heavy Pulse Rifle from Soldier’s hands. He instantly lunged down to avoid the second blast, which left a sizable hole in the concrete wall right where his head was. Soldier quickly got himself back up, and brought up his fists to stand in a fighting stance. He had no idea where Reaper was, or even if he still had any remaining guns to take him down with; but instead of cowering before him, Soldier stood out in the open as he shouted out, “You wanna take me out that badly, Gabriel!? I’M RIGHT HERE!! GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!!”

Soldier wasn’t sure if it was the bullet-wound from earlier, or the fact that he referred to Reaper by his real name to further agitate him; but as soon as he gave that bold decree in the destroyed shop, Soldier was thrown off his feet as Reaper tackled him from the side. Both men were thrown down to the floor, which was now littered in bullets and chunks of concrete among half-opened packages. Since Soldier was thrown onto his back, Reaper was quick to get on top of him with his fists tightly clenched. “Gladly,” he growled in a raspy tone through his mask, before giving Soldier exactly what he asked for. 

Reaper delivered several, hard-hitting punches to Soldier’s face, causing his head to be rocked back and forth like a pinball between his fists. Both of Soldier’s eyes grew black almost immediately, while his cheeks swole out from the instant bruising that came from Reaper’s punches. Both of his arms were lying limp on the ground, leaving him unable to grab any of the sidearms from his belt. So instead, even as his face was getting pummeled mercilessly by Reaper, Soldier used the last of his strength to grab the first item that was within reach of his right hand. And with all his might, he threw his arm upward to strike Reaper against the side of his mask with the long-shaped item.

SMACK!!!

“GAH!!” Reaper’s mask was slapped off his face, with the strike itself hard enough to throw him off of Soldier’s body. After the cloaked assailant was thrown to the ground, Soldier tried his best to pull himself up and give himself a fighting chance. Since his face was stinging all-over from that merciless pummeling, he barely paid any notice to what was actually clenched in his fist. However, just as he was about to get back on his feet, Soldier looked over to see Reaper gawking at him from the floor. His face was clearly visible without the mask, revealing a surprisingly revolted expression behind his bushy goatee. “Did… Did you just smack me in the face with a fucking DILDO?!”

“What?!” Even though the light was limited at best, Soldier instantly looked at the phallic-shaped object he was still clutching like a weapon. Much to his horror, he was able to see that Reaper wasn’t kidding. The device may have been sturdy enough to knock off Reaper’s mask, but that didn’t change the fact that Soldier was holding a foot-long rod of hot-pink silicone shaped like a cock. “GNGHH!!”

Soldier hastily tossed the dildo aside, treating the toy like he had just held a live rat bare-handed. As soon as the item fell to the floor with a limp-sounding flop, Soldier shuddered to himself with great distaste. However, as both he and Reaper glanced down at the ground below their feet, they were shocked to see that it wasn’t just some random item in this dilapidated shop. Among the fallen shelves and debris, there looked to be at least several dozen dildos and pocket-pussies strewn all around the floor. 

Reaper cautiously glanced over at one of the still-remaining shelves, where a couple of Blu-Ray cases were still standing on display. Dozens more were littered across the floor, many of which boasting covers of women giving cum-glazed smiles to the camera. On the shelf, Reaper could read several titles which included ‘Slutty Milfs in Action 17,’ ‘Chubby Cum-Guzzlers,’ and ‘Honey I Fucked Our Daughter Again!’ 

“Oh, God…” Much like Reaper, Soldier couldn’t help looking around the remains of the storefront with an awkwardly skewed expression. On one of the back walls, he could see several BDSM leather harnesses still hanging from their racks. Beside them was a closed door to the back of the shop, which included a large sign advertising hours and rates for any customers. Even though the reveal was fairly stunning to both fighters, Soldier couldn’t help muttering in disdain, “Did we seriously end up in a fucking sex shop?”

Before Reaper could say anything, or even shoot Soldier a flat glare from such an obvious question, both of them were thrown to the ground from an Earth-rumbling quake. Because of how much gunfire both of them made within the building, the structure proved to be weak enough to collapse their only exit. The entryway crumbled under the weight of broken concrete and metal, causing Soldier and Reaper to rush towards the other end of the shop for safety. Luckily for the two, the rest of the storefront remained stable as they coughed profusely from the cloud of ash and dust. 

“NNNGHHH!!” Reaper quickly grabbed his mask, using the respirator inside to allow him to breathe through the dust. Soldier didn’t have his mask on him, but he was able to pull out a single-use breathing apparatus from his belt. The plastic device could only cover his nose and mouth, which meant he had to clutch his eyes shut and wait for the dust to settle. Fortunately, neither of them tried to continue fighting while struggling to breathe through the fallout. After only a couple minutes, the two tossed their masks aside while the interior of the sex shop was coated in fresh grey dust. 

“Well, this is just great…” Soldier went to reach for his headset, only to remember he left it outside after Reaper’s unexpected attack. Meanwhile, Reaper groaned to himself in frustration when he pulled a walkie talkie from his belt, only to find it smashed beyond repair. He tossed the busted plastic and wires to the floor, while Soldier glanced back at him silently. The two stared at one another for a moment, both of them realizing that they were in a pretty bleak situation. Even if one of them was able to take out the other, all that would do was leave them stranded in an abandoned sex shop to most-likely starve to death. 

“So, uhhh…” Upon noticing Soldier’s lack of a communication device, Reaper sighed and asked, “I’m guessing you didn’t inform Overwatch that you were coming out here by yourself?”

“Nnnghhh…”Soldier didn’t want to confirm his enemy’s suspicion, but he couldn’t help looking away from him with a blushed grimace. Due to the situation they were in, he hung his head while pinching his brow. “No. I… I figured I could stop the bombing signal myself.”

“Wait, you were out here for that too?!” Reaper gawked at him with his eyes blinking repeatedly. Soldier looked back at the cloaked fighter with a befuddled stare of his own, which prompted Reaper to say, “I received the signal from Talon headquarters an hour ago! And by the time I got to the bombing site, I saw you there and assumed… Well…”

After a brief pause, Soldier’s eyes widened in offense and shock. “W-Wait a minute!” His expression morphed to a furious glare as he pointed at Reaper. “Did you really think the bombing was MY plan?!”

“Well, I mean…” Reaper couldn’t conceal the awkward look on his face without his mask, which prompted him to avert his eyes from Soldier. “... It’s pretty obvious you were upset about this city being destroyed back then…”

Soldier took a step forward, his livid stare making it look like he was about to lunge in and wring Reaper’s neck. But instead, he clenched his eyes shut after pausing his steps, and turned himself around to avoid looking at him directly. “That… That doesn’t mean I would blow up the remains myself!”

“Well how was I supposed to know that!?” asked Reaper in irritation. “You never tried to talk with any of us about it after the fallout! You just ran off and left me completely alone! Hell, you wouldn’t even look at that poster in the breakroom because the Sky Needle was on it!”

“I WASN’T GOING TO BLOW IT UP, YOU PRICK!!”

“WELL, NEITHER WAS I!!!”

After that pause, both fighters just stared at each other while breathing heavily. While glaring strongly at Soldier, Reaper pointed towards the collapsed exit and said, “That… That was literally the ONLY thing that kept me going after that first year! You know that?! For the longest time, I had to see that monument to feel even the slightest glimmer of hope!”

“Oh, so what now?! After brooding for years, and betraying all of us to be Talon’s errand-boy, you suddenly had an epiphany and tried to save the Sky Needle yourself?!” Even though that statement was blunt enough to make Reaper stare daggers at him, Soldier put his arms out to emphasize his point. “I’m just saying, that’s a little suspect for me to blindly assume!”

“Well, so is thinking I would do something as pointless as blowing up a structure in an already ruined city!” His eyes narrowed venomously on Soldier, but he tried to keep his cool when he added, “Listen, I know you don’t have much reason to trust me, but I would’ve expected you to at least think this over logically!”

“Oh, like you becoming a terrorist when we needed you most?!”

“OKAY, THAT’S IT!!” Even though the two just discovered they were working for the same side, Reaper lunged forward to tackle Soldier to the ground. However, unlike their previous scuffle before the collapse, Soldier was prepared well enough to brace his feet against Reaper’s torso. Despite his age and lack of recent practice, he was able to roll back and throw Reaper off of him to stumble to the floor. And before he could get himself back up, he was pinned to the ground by Soldier as he pressed his knee into the small of his back. “GAH!!”

“Don’t try to resist, you little shit!” As he spoke in a deep and gravelly voice, Soldier bore down more of his weight against his knee to ensure Reaper wouldn’t try to wriggle free. “After everything you did to me AND the Overwatch team, I really don’t give a shit what you’re doing now! Even if you weren’t the one who set up those charges, you nearly kept ME from stopping the signal myself!”

“NNNGHHH!!!” Reaper groaned in pain while reeling beneath Soldier’s grip. “Y-You know, you packed a LOT of extra weight since we last talked like this!”

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” roared Soldier in a fit of rage. “Give me ONE reason why I shouldn’t beat you down!”

“Oh, with what?!” groaned Reaper through gritted teeth. “You gonna smack me with another fake dick?!”

“I CAN EASILY GIVE YOU A REAL ONE!!”

That comment came out without even a glimmer of thought in Soldier’s head. However, the moment that statement was said out-loud, both fighters were left frozen in very awkward silence. Reaper couldn’t turn his head back to stare up at Soldier, but he was left bug-eyed with a stunned look on his face nonetheless. Meanwhile, Soldier’s face was indistinguishable behind the heavy blush that practically exploded across his cheeks. “Ummm… I-I wasn’t… That came out wrong.”

Reaper had to blink a couple more times before being able to give a proper response. “... Are… Are you sure about that?”

“SHUT UP!” Soldier tried to sound angry with that retort, but he mostly sounded flustered when accompanied with his frazzled expression. “Y-You were the one who brought up sex stuff!”

“The hell I did!” Reaper almost sounded offended by that accusation, which prompted him to point out, “And what do you expect me to do?! We’re literally surrounded by porn and sex toys right now!”

“Well I’m just saying, you made me screw up my wording!”

“Okay, so what were you trying to say, Jack?!” Much like Reaper earlier, the mention of his real name caused Soldier to purse his lips tightly with a grimace. Meanwhile, the weight on Reaper’s back finally let up, and provided just enough wiggle room for him to look back up at Soldier. “Because right now, I’m feeling more than your knee poking into me.”

“W-WHAT?!” Even though he wasn’t too keen on believing that claim, Soldier still jumped off of Reaper’s back like it was on fire. Unfortunately, as soon as he was back in a standing stance, Soldier was mortified to see a very evident bulge at the crotch of his pants. He may have just been on a murderous rampage against Reaper, and also got his face pummeled pretty badly, but it seemed that he was still sporting a thick tent from his erection. He gasped in shock while keeping his mouth tightly shut, and his blush only deepened more in response. “W-What the fuck!?”

Reaper was staring up at Soldier from the floor, and was starting to blush himself in second-hand embarrassment. His eyes were just as wide-open as Soldier’s, and were pointed directly at that tent protruding from his grey slacks. Upon seeing where Reaper was looking, Soldier had to reel away from him with a hand over his crotch. Despite how uncomfortable the situation may have been (especially by that point), Reaper had to cover his mouth to keep from snickering out-loud. 

“CAN IT, REYES!” Soldier was getting even more overwhelmed as he glared back at Reaper on the floor. “I-It’s just adrenaline, okay!?”

Reaper couldn’t help glancing back at him with an unconvinced stare. 

“Is that so?” Reaper asked while one of his brows was raised. “Because it seems like you wanted to make that earlier claim a literal one~”

Soldier tried to rush towards him to give a hard kick to his side; however, Reaper quickly rolled back before any contact could be made, which forced Soldier to stumble and fall on his ass. As the grizzled fighter groaned from his clumsy fail, Reaper scoffed with a disappointed shake of his head. “Really, Jack? You’re seriously willing to kick a guy when he’s already down?”

“OKAY, THAT’S IT!!” Soldier was too pissed-off to even think, and pounced on top of Reaper once more. But even when he was braced atop the fighter with a death-grip against his arms, Reaper didn’t seem that upset underneath him. In fact, he even gave a brief huff through his nostrils before motioning his head downward. Soldier tilted his head in confusion, and narrowed his eyes on him. “What?!” he barked with irritation, just as he veered down as well. “I don’t see why you’re--GNNGHHH!!”

He had no idea how Reaper did it, or even if it was something that intentionally occurred. But as soon as Soldier glanced down at himself, he was shocked to see his thick, throbbing cock sticking out from the open fly of his pants. Since the trousers were so dark, Jack's veiny member was standing quite notably in its full ten inch glory. The plump head carried a robust cherry red, with a sizable drop of precum already lingering at the tip. And just like his hair, Soldier’s snow-white pubes could be seen just past the open zipper. 

“Wha… What the…” Soldier’s left eye was twitching as he gawked down at his exposed cock. He then looked back at Reaper with a livid glare and gritted teeth. “WHEN THE HELL DID YOU UNBUTTON MY PANTS?!”

“I didn’t,” he said with a confident matter-of-fact tone. “If anything, you just broke your fly again. That happened back when we had that romp in Toronto, remember?~”

Soldier turned his head away from him in embarrassment. Even though a lot of things may have changed over the years, it was jarring that he almost forgot the random flings he and Gabriel shared during better times. Neither of them tried to make anything “official,” since they were both aware how drastically things could fall apart if they got too close. Unfortunately, even with the causality they tried to carry with their “friends with benefits” relationship in earlier years, it didn’t make the inevitable fallout any less painful. Or at least, Soldier assumed that the pain he felt after Reaper’s departure would’ve given him a proper reason to never let those feelings resurface. But alas, it seemed that despite how he may have felt about Gabriel, his body was reacting very differently than his attitude would have implied. 

“Nnnnghhhhh…” After groaning out with an annoyed wince, Soldier sighed through his nostrils and said with a bitter growl, “I really… really hope you’re not implying what I think you’re implying.”

“Well, I mean…” Reaper didn’t exactly look chipper himself, but he still shrugged his shoulders in response to Soldier’s remark. “It’s pretty unlikely either of us is going to get any help from the outside. And given how fucked things have gotten with the world, it’s not like things can get much worse, right?”

“Oh, how optimistic of you,” he said sarcastically with a sneer. “So what, you just think I’m willing to look past everything like that?! Because despite what you may think, I’m NOT interested!”

Reaper was quick to put up his hands in sincerity. “Hey, I’m not trying to get back together or anything! Seriously, I think it’s clear that we don’t have any chemistry in that regard.”

Soldier stared back at him with a flat glare, which Reaper was able to imitate flawlessly himself. “But,” he continued with a firmer voice, “if we just continue to fight like this, it’s not really going to change much in the end. One of us will still be trapped in this place nonetheless, so what’s the point? If we’re gonna starve to death in a fucking sex shop, we might as well take advantage of the situation.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that his cock was still twitching between his legs, Soldier’s confounded stare would’ve emphasized how much he disagreed with Reaper’s statement. But before he could try to say anything against that suggestion, he was left silent when Reaper added, “Besides, what would you rather do if this is how we go, huh? Would you rather we keep trying to kill each other, or would you want to try something you know has been mutually beneficial before?~”

“Oh, come on…” Soldier leaned back so he was now on his knees, which made his erection much more pronounced while still sticking out of his fly. As he looked away from Reaper and crossed his arms over his chest, he huffed while shaking his head unamusedly. “I really doubt that it would be the same… Even if I was interested -- which I’m NOT -- that’s not enough to overlook everything we’ve…”

During his defensive statement, Soldier made the mistake of glancing back down at Reaper’s lying stance. The moment he veered downward, his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull upon seeing Gabriel’s fly undone as well. Reaper looked a little uncomfortable as he averted his eyes from him, and carried an awkward expression behind his deep blush. However, that discomfort didn’t seem to keep him from showing off his own erection standing rigidly.

Unlike Jack, Gabriel’s thick cock wasn’t circumcised; because of that, Reaper’s member looked significantly different as the dark shaft went up past the ridge of the cockhead. His foreskin was hugging the middle of his head tightly, while a thick glob of precum lingered at the throbbing tip. Since he took the initiative to expose himself willingly, Gabe’s plump balls were hanging lewdly from the opening of his zipper, and hanging surprisingly low between his legs. Even though his length and girth were about the same as Soldier’s, it was obvious that Jack hadn’t seen a cock like that in a long… long time.

Soldier wasn’t sure how long he was staring at that meaty appendage, but he quickly shook his head when he realized he was trailing off in thought. He groaned to himself before forcing himself to look away from Reaper’s waiting cock. “Reyes, come on!” he tried to say with a scolding tone. “Put that thing away!”

“Why?” he asked with a cheekier tone as he shrugged one more. “You still haven’t. In fact...”

To prove his point, Gabriel pulled himself up from the floor so he was in a seated stance like Soldier. And before Jack could protest, Reaper slowly reached a hand out as he said, “... I have a feeling you can’t get that thing back in your pants unless it’s soft~”

Soldier gasped as he tensed up, and froze in place when Reaper’s fingers wrapped around his thick shaft. Gabe may have still felt awkward, but he tried to give a somewhat convincing smirk while acting so upfront. He took his time as he gave Jack's cock several slow, titillatingly teasing strokes, allowing him to feel his shaft twitching readily in his grip. Meanwhile, Soldier’s eyes clenched shut as he reeled his head back, and let out a strained-sounding moan he desperately tried to keep silent. “Mmmmnnnnffffffff…”

“Hmph~” Upon hearing Soldier’s apprehensive sounds of pleasure, Gabriel was able to smirk more confidently. His attention focused on Jack's cock as he continued to rub it sensually, and he eventually licked his lips without even realizing it. With every tantalizing stroke he gave to that shaft, he was able to see more precum seeping from the tip of his flawlessly smooth head. By the time his clear, syrupy pre began to trickle down the underside of his length, Gabe couldn’t help shuddering with a sharp exhale of his own. “Nnnfff~ Fuck, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Nnnghhh… Mmmhmm~” The last thing Soldier wanted to do was comply with this kind of thing from Reaper, especially after the two were fighting to the death just a few minutes ago. But when he tried to reopen his eyes, all that he could see were the dilapidated remains of the abandoned storefront that they were most likely going to starve in. And given how effectively Gabe was stroking his cock to make it throb and leak in his grip, it wasn’t exactly easy to just tell him to stop; in fact, Jack eventually reclosed his eyes with a shuddering groan, before leaning back to better savor Reaper’s touch. “Oh, fuck… Yeah, it’s been way too fucking long...”

If it wasn’t for how sensually Gabriel was rubbing his cock, Jack would’ve likely felt more shameful about giving in this easily. But given their situation, as well as the fact that he’d been through a massive dry-spell when it came to one night stands, all he could do was breathe out slowly and appreciate the moment for what it was worth. Besides, even if he still hated Reaper for all the atrocities he committed in the past, he couldn’t deny how well he’d been retaining his skills from years ago. With every strong jerk he gave up and down Jack's twitching length, Gabe seemed to be just as good with a cock as he had when they were still teammates. 

“Mmmm…” The longer he spent touching the Soldier’s twitching cock, the more that Reaper’s member throbbed in arousal himself. He may have not been too keen about indulging in this kind of pleasure with someone who just tried to kill him, but that didn’t keep him from leaning forward with a deep, shivering breath. The moment he repositioned himself so he was on his knees, Gabriel graped the base of Jack's cock as he leaned in. Soldier was still clearly adjusting to such an impulsive idea, but he didn’t try to stop Reaper as he saw those eyes closing blissfully, just before his lips wrapped around his head. 

“Aaaahhhh!!~” His head reeled back with a sharp gasp, and his hips trembled involuntarily as Gabriel began his work. He let out a deep, muffled hum as he slid his lips further down Jack's length, soon wrapping snug around the top of the shaft. He could feel that smooth head brushing against his tongue, and taste the unwashed musk that practically stung his tastebuds. But despite how unwashed Soldier’s cock may have been, Gabriel didn’t seem to mind the heady flavor as he pushed more of it into his mouth. He could hear Soldier starting to moan more notably, which caused him to begin jerking the base to make it throb in his grip. Jack could feel his toes curling up in his boots, and he eventually repositioned himself so he was in a more comfortably seated stance. “Nnnnghhhhh… Oh, God~”

As he kept his eyes closed, both of his hands moved down to grasp the top of Reaper’s head. Gabriel didn’t mind the extra contact, and continued to suck that thick cockhead while keeping Jack nice and hard. A couple hefty spurts of precum spat into his mouth, which caused Reaper to groan from the strong taste of his bitter load landing right on his tongue. But instead of stopping, the long-forgotten taste of Soldier only prompted him to slide his lips further down that thick, veiny shaft. 

“GAH!!~” Jack tightened his grip on Gabriel’s head, and reeled his hips up from the ground as he tried to shove himself deeper into his drooling maw. Reaper’s eyes clenched tightly shut, but the sensation of that plump head cramming towards his throat only made his own cock throb in response. Gabriel stopped jerking around Jack's base, and he held it firmly in place while trying to take more without pause. His other hand went down to tend to his own member, as he vigorously started to jerk his uncut length. 

Before Jackcould even realize it, he was pumping his hips back and forth from the ground to try thrusting into Gabriel’s mouth. Each time his cock slipped further past those supple lips, he let out a whimpering moan that coincided with the strong pulsations of his shaft. He could feel the distinct pressure around his cockhead, as Reaper began to try and deepthroat him as best as he could. Years may have passed since the last time they indulged like this, but Soldier was grateful that Gabe’s gag-reflex was still basically nonexistent. Tears may have been welling up at the corners of his eyes, but Reaper’s lack of oxygen wasn’t enough to keep him from pushing himself further down that rigid cock. 

“MMMPHH!~” Soon enough, an evident bulge from Jack's cockhead could be seen protruding from the underside of Gabriel’s throat. That head was plump enough to completely block Reaper’s airway, but the tight grip from Soldier’s hands forced him to continue sucking as best as he could. However, even as he felt his lungs starting to sting, it wasn’t enough to make him loosen the grip of his lips around Jack's shaft. In fact, by the time he finally pulled his hand away from Soldier’s cock, allowing him to properly deepthroat him with his lips wrapping around the base, started sucking tenaciously enough to leave Jackreeling in deep pleasure above him. 

“AAAHHH!!~” Soldier couldn’t keep his moans withheld if he tried. The alluring warmth and pressure of Reaper’s mouth caused his cock to throb intensely between his lips, as well as within the tight confines of his throat. Gabriel’s eyes clenched in tighter when he felt that plump head swelling up in his throat, as well as the strong pulsations that came with every throb of Jack's shaft. Even after years of opposition, Gabe could tell that he was set to cum at any moment now. But instead of pulling back so he could get a chance to breathe, Reaper had to keep deep-throating him while Soldier’s hands remained firmly against the back of his head. 

“NNNNGHHH!!!” Soldier wasn’t lying when he admitted it had been too long, as the titillating mouth-work of Gabriel was getting to him much harder than expected. Just as he felt himself about to reach climax, his muscular hips reeled up from the floor like he was about to undergo a demonic possession. His fingers tried their hardest to dig into Reaper’s scalp, just as he belted out a guttural cry through his gritted teeth. “Aaaahhhh!! AAAAHHHH!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!~”

The only warning Reaper received was an especially hard throb from the base perched between his lips; of course, that was nothing compared to the hard, gushing bout of warmth that he instantly felt shoot down his gullet. Jack tried to push down Gabe’s head as far as he could, ensuring that every drop of his load would go straight down to Reaper’s stomach. Gabriel’s eyes rolled back as he tried not to spasm, even though he could feel every thick rope of Soldier’s cum spurting deep down his throat. Even with how tightly his lips tried to purse around the base, trickles of his drool were seeping out by the time he took the majority of Jack's load without hesitation. The very moment that Jack groaned out and pulled his hands away from Reaper’s head, Gabe instantly pulled his mouth off that twitching cock so he could breathe in heavy gasps. “HUUUUHHHHH!!!”

Soldier sighed hoarsely as he fell to his back, leaving his spent cock to remain standing rigidly from his open fly. After Reaper’s tedious mouth-work, the entirety of his length was coated in a thick sheen of saliva that made it glisten beneath the limited lighting. A couple meager spurts of Jack's load spurted out as his cock continued to twitch, leaving a couple small strings of cum to drape over his jacket. Meanwhile, Reaper was still on all fours as he panted in exhaustion, his lips slathered in spit and cum while his mouth was wide-open. Even though he had swallowed most of Soldier’s hefty load, his tongue could be seen with a thick glaze of the creamy white jizz from when he pulled himself off. “Ho… H-Holy… Shit…”

“Heh~” By the time he was able to get his composure back in check, Soldier couldn’t help smirking a little when he pulled himself back up. His cock was slowly softening, but was still sticking out of his pants semi-flaccid. But instead of tucking it back in, he shot Reaper a coy-looking stare before saying, “If I knew you’d be that eager, I wouldn’t have wasted that load in your mouth~”

“Hmph…” Gabe may have been thoroughly wiped-out from that intense face-fucking, but Soldier’s remark prompted him to groggily pull himself up from the floor. “Well, I mean… We are in a pretty convenient place to improvise~”

Soldier’s eyes widened before he looked around the remains of the abandoned sex shop. Most of the place was covered in dust and broken glass, but he couldn’t deny the validity of Reaper’s point. Not to mention, even with all the destroyed merchandise sprawled across the floor, there were still quite a few items still tightly sealed in their packaging. Sure, most of the toys were likely expired, but it wasn’t like either of them were too picky at that particular moment. 

“Hmmmm…” Just within reach of their seated positions, Jack reached out towards a couple of items still in their plastic packaging. One of them was a squeeze tube of lubricant, which still had the cap sealed and unopened. The other item was one that caused Gabriel’s eyes to widen the instant he saw it through the glossy clear plastic: a thick, bright blue dildo which looked to be several sizes larger than Soldier’s length. It may have not been as big as the one he used to smack Reaper in the face earlier, but it was still daunting enough to make Gabe’s cheeks blush tremendously. Upon seeing his expression, Jack shot him a lustful grin and asked, “What’s the matter? Don’t tell me you stopped being a size-queen~”

“Nnghh!” Gabriel looked away from him with an embarrassed pout, not expecting him to bring up some random claim he barely remembered saying after a drunken romp years back. While he wasn’t exactly ashamed of his younger exploits, he couldn’t help looking at that thick toy with a strong feeling of intimidation. But despite his apprehension, Gabe could feel his cock throbbing as he tried to reposition his squirming legs. And since his member was still sticking out from his pants, with several thick trails of precum glistening the underside of his shaft, Jack took one look before growing a more determined grin. 

“I’ll take that as a no~” Before Gabe could try to protest, Jack ripped the sealed packaging apart like it was nothing. He held the base of that thick rod of silicone with one hand, while using his other to effortlessly uncap the lubricant. He shot Reaper a lustful stare, never taking his eyes off of him while pouting the clear gel across the length of that toy. Gabe kept himself silent with his lips tightly pursed shut, and his body still squirming in a mixture of hesitance and excitement. By the time Jack finished lubing up the dildo, he got himself back on his knees before asking, “So, Gabe… You gonna sit there all day staring at it? Or are you gonna turn yourself around and show me that ass of yours?~”

Reaper’s eyes widened in shock, not expecting for Soldier to suddenly turn so upfront after their session. The old and annoyingly cocky captain he used to know was starting to resurface. But since the taste of Jack's load was still lingering on his tongue, he knew that he didn’t have much reason to deny how badly he wanted to reach a climax himself. So instead of arguing, or even speaking up in defense, Reaper blushed more profusely as he pulled himself off the floor. Much like Soldier, Gabriel got himself on his knees as he turned himself around. 

“Thaaaaaaat’s right...” Even though he was still fairly soft, Jack couldn’t resist playing with his flaccid cock with a free hand to further rile him up. “Spread them cheeks apart for me~”

Gabe’s expression tightened for a moment, but he tried to keep himself from snapping in response. He didn’t want to deal with Jack acting so dominant right off the bat, but he could feel his cock twitch hard to that kind of demeaning banter. After letting out a shuddering breath, Reaper bent himself over as he pulled down his pants, and then pulled up the back of his trenchcoat. With his dark and muscular ass fully exposed, Gabriel clenched his eyes shut in embarrassment as he did what Soldier requested; with both of his hands grasping his cheeks tightly, he let out the briefest moan as he pulled them apart to show off his tight, puckering hole. 

“Nnnnfffff!~” Soldier could feel himself getting a little harder as he rubbed himself to that raunchy sight. It may have not been the first time he saw Gabe’s opening, but it certainly felt like an eternity since he previously had the chance to indulge. He let go of his cock, and switched hands so his dominant one wasn’t holding the dildo anymore.His free hand was coated with a good amount of lube as he leaned in towards Reaper’s waiting stance. “Alright, big guy,” he said with a hungry growl. “Let’s get you opened up a bit~”

Gabriel kept his head hung low, which meant he wasn’t able to see when Soldier pressed his thick, lubed-up thumb right against his bare hole. The plump digit pressed right up against his ring, causing him to gasp as his body tensed up. But even with how suddenly his hole tightened up in response, Jack kept pushing against it while slathering lube around the opening. “Yeah, come now… Just relax and let it sink in~”

That request was easier said than done, as Reaper was left moaning from the intense sensation he hadn’t indulged in for so long. However, even with how much his hole was clenching, the expired lube proved to still be effective as Soldier’s thumb slid right in. As soon as that thick digit went in with a wet pop, Soldier could feel how much Reaper’s hole tightened around it with a lumbering moan. Gabriel tried to keep himself bent over for more, but his fingers dug deeper into his cheeks while keeping his ass spread apart. 

“Mmmmmm…” Soldier’s hungry groan was accompanied with a wider grin, as he took his time loosening Reaper’s hole with the aid of his thumb. With every hard shove and fidget inside of Gabe, Jack grew harder when he heard the hungry moans that belted out of his mouth. Reaper’s head eventually pressed down against the floor, as his body tensed up each time he felt a hard push of Soldier’s thumb deeper into him. His cock was still sticking out, so drops of precum kept spilling to the floor as he reeled from Soldier’s diligent foreplay. 

“Aaaahhhh!!~” By the time Jack finally pried his thumb out, Reaper wasn’t sure of how much more teasing he could take. But since he was still moaning between heated breaths, he wasn’t able to say anything before Soldier switched digits. Without warning, Jack slipped both his index and middle finger through that lubricated ring, eliciting an even deeper cry of rapture from Gabe. The hole still felt tight around his fingers, but Soldier wasn’t deterred as he gave several hard, thrusting pushes to make Gabriel wail out blissfully. “AAAAHHH!! Nnnnnghhhh… Oh God… Oh God, just…”

It was obvious that Gabriel wanted to finish that plea, but his breaths were too limited for him to say much when he wasn’t moaning. Soldier could tell that he was getting to Reaper pretty badly, but all he could do was grin to himself while fingering him with hard-hitting pushes of his arm. He almost treated his fingers like he was trying to fist Reaper, not that it seemed to be too different from how badly Gabe was moaning out. However, just as he was about to shove the ring finger inside as well, he felt Reaper’s hole clench especially hard around his digits before Gabriel cried out, “Just… J-Just… J-JUST GET IT IN ME ALREADY, YOU FUCKER!!!”

Even with how much he was clenching around his fingers, Jack didn’t seem like he was too worried about breaking him with such a request. Instead, all he did was nod with an approving smirk, before pulling his digits free with another wet pop. Reaper let out a strained moan the moment his hole was opened up, with the meaty ring puckering a few times to make up for the notable gape. As soon as he saw that more inviting opening, Soldier effortlessly tossed the dildo into his dominant hand once more. “Heh~ I’m gonna make sure you feel Every. Single. Thrust~”

Unlike with those fingers, Gabe understood that tone of voice well enough to prepare with a deep breath. However, even as he tensed himself up with his cheeks spread in preparation, he still let out a deep groan the instant that lubed tip prodded his hole. The girth of that toy was profoundly thick, sporting a width that made Soldier’s cock seem downright thin in comparison. Fortunately, due to the softness of the smooth silicone, Jack only felt the slightest resistance when he pushed that rod harder against Reaper. Gabe’s expression turned to a pained wince as he moaned out in strained pleasure. “GNNNNN!!!”

“Heh~ I told you…” Even with his cheeky little retort to Gabe’s noises, Jack didn’t let up as he continued to shove his dildo in harder. Due to the impressive amount of stretching he was able to provide, he was able to see the ring of Reaper’s hole slowly wrap around the head of his toy. As soon as the tip was able to sink in a little, Soldier gritted his teeth as he used that incentive to try sliding the silicone in. He gave that smooth rod a little twist, and the resistance he felt earlier lessened immensely as a couple inches slid in like it was nothing. However, due to how suddenly it opened Gabriel up, Soldier had to pause for a moment when that hole clenched hard around the girth of the toy.

“AAAAHHHHH!!!~” Reaper’s head reeled back with a shaky cry, which lingered on as Soldier went back to pushing. Another couple inches worked their way through his tight little hole, despite how much resistance Jack felt at first. Luckily for both of them, Gabriel didn’t try to make him stop by the time a third of the dildo went inside of him. Instead, Reaper bore through it like an absolute champ, even as he felt Jack twisting that toy even more to help ease in a couple more inches. “GNNNGHHH!! Aaaaaahhhhh… H-H-Hooollllllly fuck!!~”

“Yeah, now that’s a noise I missed hearing from ya~” His face was still slightly swollen and stinging from Reaper’s earlier punches, but hearing him moaning out like a bitch in heat was more than enough to keep a smile on Soldier’s face. He didn’t let up as he continued to push more of that dildo through his opening, even when more than half of the bright silicone disappeared from sight. If Gabe had his shirt off at that moment, then Jack may have been able to see the slightest hint of a bulge protruding from just below his toned abs. However, even if he was remaining fully clothed, Soldier could still see how badly his knees were wobbling from the intensity of his stuffing. “I’m not gonna lie, I prefer seeing you like this,” he said with a jeering grin on his face. “You could stand to drop the brooding act more often.”

“Nnnffff!~ S-Shut up,” grumbled Reaper under his breath, just before Soldier decided to give another hefty push with his toy. “NNNNGHHHH!!!~”

By that point, Soldier’s clenched fist was only a few inches away from the stretched and overstuffed hole that was causing Reaper so much pain and insurmountable pleasure. Gabe was trying his hardest to keep his cheeks spread apart; however, he was feeling absolutely overwhelmed from how stuffed he felt from Soldier’s toy. The underside of that smooth silicone was rubbing hard against his prostate, causing his cock to endless twitch and spasm while leaking precum all over the ground. And when Jack slowly began to slide the dildo back out, every inch that grinded against that fleshy nub was causing his toes to curl up tightly in his boots. 

Gabe’s mouth hung wide-open, and his body quivered from the empty feeling that came from that toy sliding out of him. Even with how intensely he was getting stretched out, he had to keep his lips tightly shut to keep from begging for Soldier to shove it back in. Meanwhile, Jack was struggling not to chuckle when he saw how badly Reaper was quivering from his teasing pullout. Just as two-thirds of the toy reemerged from Gabe’s hungry hole, Soldier finally paused his efforts while watching that pucker clenching hard around the girth of the silicone. 

“Aaaaahhhhh!!!~” Reaper absolutely hated that he was being left in such a dire state, especially while he was literally caught with his pants down. But as his cock continued to throb like mad between his legs, he was finding it impossible to think of anything else but that toy he was trying to clench around. The bout of emptiness that came from Jack's efforts was getting to him far harder than expected, and his breaths were growing more rapid as he groaned impatiently. But alas, even with how obviously he was needing that toy in him once more, Reaper could only wait while hearing Jack snickering from behind.

“Heh~ You know, if I was an asshole, I’d probably charge you money to shove it back in.”

“NNNNGHHHH!!!” Even though he was bent over with a dildo in his ass, Reaper didn’t hesitate to belt out, “GOD DAMMIT JACK, IF YOU DON’T FUCK ME RIGHT NOW, I’M GONNA RIP YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!”

Soldier audibly scoffed to such a needy plea. “Still throw your little tantrums when you want it bad, I see.”

“JACK!!!”

“Oh, shut the hell up!” To emphasize that point, Soldier didn’t give any warning before giving Reaper exactly what he wanted so badly. With a motion of his arm, Jack rammed most of that thick toy right back through his hole in a single thrust. The instant refilling caused Gabe’s body to lock up tightly, and a thick string of pre spat out across the floor beneath him. Due to how brutally Soldier gave that thrust, even he was groaning through his teeth from the strength he delivered. “NNNGHH!!”

“GAAAAAHHHH!!!” Gabriel finally let go of his cheeks, since the intensity of that thrust was hard-hitting enough to make him bite down on both of his fists. Even though the titillating sensation was ungodly overwhelming, Reaper didn’t even try to stop him after receiving such a brutal filling. And in response, Jack let that thick toy linger inside of him for only a moment or so, before he slid it back out to repeat the process and make Gabe squirm. That feeling of emptiness returned, which caused Reaper to belt out a muffled groan through his fists. “Mrrrrrfffffff…”

Soldier didn’t wait nearly as long after pulling the dildo out, and huffed in amusement before shoving it back in mercilessly. “NNNGHHHH!!”

“HRRRRRRPHHHH!!!~” Reaper was moaning out like a showmare, which was fairly fitting considering the horsecock-sized toy that was being used to the best of its ability. Jack was rock-hard by that point, but he continued to piston that toy in and out of Reaper to leave him wailing muffled beneath him. In fact, while he used his free hand to reach down and jerk his own cock in growing arousal, Soldier picked up the pace as he developed a rhythm with his toy. And before Gabriel could even realize it, his prostate was thrown into an absolute frenzy as the silicone grinded against it continuously. “NNNN!! NNNNNN!!! MMMMMPHHHHH!!!~”

Jack let out a deep and guttural groan as he pounded Reaper’s hole mercilessly, with the rapid motions of his arm going as hard as a morning workout. Gabe was left mindlessly titillated as he took those pounding thrusts in absolute rapture. His cock was spurting out multiple globs of pre that splattered all around, and he was throbbing badly enough to feel like he was already orgasming between thrusts. But as Jack picked up a rhythm with that dildo, pummeling that hole of Reaper’s like it owed him money, there was no way for Gabriel to handle the onslaught of endorphins that coursed through his system. His nerves were tingling on end, but he couldn’t even speak up when he felt the levees about to break.

“Nnnffffff!!” As Soldier kept pumping that dildo in and out of Reaper’s tight ass, he could feel himself getting close as well. “You gonna shoot soon, big guy?~ Because I wouldn’t mind fucking that ass myself if you’re needing something special~”

“AAAAHHHH!!!” Despite how alluring that thought may have sounded in his lust-addled mind, it was far too late for Reaper to control himself by that point. The constant rubs against his prostate drove him to the utter brink of ecstasy, and he pulled his fists away from his mouth as he belted out a heavy moan of fruition. “NNNNNGHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!~”

Soldier could hear the climactic cry clear as day, and shoved that dildo deep inside of Reaper to really set him off. The hard grind against his prostate, combined with the overwhelming feeling of fullness from so much hole-stretching silicone, proved to be the perfect combo to set Gabriel’s orgasm into motion. Even without being touched, Reaper’s cock spasmed wildly beneath him as several thick ropes of cum shot out across the pre-splattered floor. And as Gabriel shuddered intensely with a deep and lumbering cry of release, the torrent of cum that erupted from his uncut cock was basically like a broken faucet due to it’s near-unending flow. 

“MmmmmmMMMMMMmmmnnnnghhhh…” After shivering badly enough to nearly stumble to the floor, Reaper slumped forward with his head and shoulders resting soundlessly beneath his own puddle of cum. Soldier had to pull his free hand away from his cock, leaving it to stand rigidly and twitch in wait for Gabe to be ready for round two. But even with the risk of developing blue-balls, Jack looked just as content with the end of their impromptu fun as Reaper most-likely did. Even though this wasn’t exactly how they envisioned things would go, neither of them seemed too regretful about the aftermath. In fact, after Gabriel received that much-deserved orgasm, he let out a blissful sigh as he settled in his bent-over position. “Aaaaaaahhhhhhh… Dios Mio~”

Jack chuckled in response to Reaper’s weakly-said statement, before he gave a light shrug of his shoulders. “Honestly,” he said rather coyly, “when I said to myself I’d beat your ass, I didn’t intend for it to be like thi--”

CRASH!!!

Before Soldier could ruin the mood with that lame joke, the collapsed entryway of the sex shop did it for both of them. Neither of them could’ve predicted for the pile of rubble to be blown away in an instant, which meant that they were left frozen in shock following the blast. Fortunately, none of the debris struck either of them as a gaping hole appeared at the side of the building. And standing at the new opening, Soldier and Reaper were met with the sight of a familiar gorilla wearing high-tech armor.

“There you are, Soldier!” Upon seeing his friend still alive, Winston smiled in elation while holding his Tesla Cannon. “I’m glad that distress signal went out after your headset broke! Otherwise I doubt I would’ve…”

Winston’s words quickly died off, as did his smile as it morphed into a very awkward expression. His eyes widened immensely, and his cheeks grew a very heavy blush after the dust settled down. The setting turned completely silent, as the gorilla was left blinking repeatedly at the sight of Soldier hunched over Reaper with his cock sticking out. Not to mention, seeing Gabriel bent over without his mask or pants -- as well as the base of a thick dildo sticking out of his ass -- was definitely not something Winston expected to stumble across that day.

“... Uhhhhh…”

Soldier and Reaper were left completely stunned silent, their bodies frozen while left in such revealing poses. Winston’s mouth hung agape for a moment, with nothing able to come out in response to the shocking sight. Unfortunately for Soldier, he wasn’t able to say anything before Winston finally gave a response. “Ummm… I’m really… really sorry for intruding…”

Winston gave a sheepish smile, and waddled backwards out of the wreckage to disappear from sight. However, he made sure to shout out in addition, “I’ll give you two some time to clean up! I’ll be waiting down the block!”

With that, Winston left the two be. After what felt like an eternity of uncomfortable silence, Soldier and Reaper eventually glanced back at one another with equally uncomfortable stares. For Gabriel, being caught in such a demeaning position left his face as red as a tomato, and his confidence as a ruthless fighter completely shattered in Winston’s eyes. As for Jack though, his face was left an utter blank while looking between Reaper and the exposed entryway. “Uhhhhh… Should we, like… go for another round, or--”

“FUCK NO!! GET THE HELL OFF ME!!”

The End


End file.
